matt and mellow!(part 2)
by kittiekitty
Summary: it's the same as the first ..just more


hi! so just a little taste of a story ill finish if you guys like it!

* * *

Matt just finished the bonus level on his newest video game and was wondering what to do next ' where's Mello? His really quiet . . . 'so with this thought he got of the floor to hunt for said crazy blonde . After checking the bedroom they share and the bathroom he walked in to the living room were he heard pots and pans banging together and loud cursing 'found him' with a smirk he walks in to the kitchen "Mello. . ." "WHAT!" Mellos yelled turning around only to face black and white stripes(because every one knows matts taller!). "What are you doing?" Matt smirks when he sees the faint blush on the ukes face. "What the hell does it look like iam doing ,idiot!?"mello says try very hard to hide the blush "well."matt said will wrapping lean arms around the blushing boy." it looks like your braking things. . .again."he could feel the heat through his shirt. mello mentally slaped him self for blushing so much "M-Matt..."mello said in the cutest voice he could looking up at said red head "I don't wanna cook!..."-puppy eyes here-"will you help me?" 'he acts so touch but his so girly!'matt sighed to himself then got a evil idea" ill cook. "a bright smile light up Mellos face "but you have to help me to. "the smile dropped when he saw the perverted grin.

* * *

'his joking...he has to be joking!' mellow told himself knowing it was all a lye to himself"hey mallow ?you ok?" matt called from the other side of the door 'how long does it take to put on that little of clothing?'matt couldn't wait to see his uke in a neko maid costume ,but said uke didn't like the idea so got a brilliant idea to get the blonde out of they're room though"if you can't help me with this mello ...I could all was ask ne-""LIKE HELL!"MELLOW YELLED THRPW THE DOOR OPENING IT AND RUNNING TO THE KITCHEN (to lazy to take cap lock off -sorry -not really but fuck it)matt grinned as he fallowed the maid 'he wore the hello kitty undies!'matt's iner pervert screamed. Mellow had his back turned to the door way when matt came in"were the fuck is my chocolate matt?"he growled"if I have to wear _this _I want my chocolate"mellow turned to see one of the scariest sights in the world-a horny matt-'ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh itohshitohshit'mellows inerself yelled running in circles"m-mat?"he asked walking back slowly "mellow ...that's not what a maid is to call their **master**..."matt breathed walking closer to the blonde'oh fuck ok think!think fast !turn offs for matt...L...Near...that one butler dude..broken vedio game !perfect' mellow took a deep breathe as the red head came closer and"I BROKE YOUR X-BOX!"he screamed stoping matt in his tracks and clearing his mind to find that that wasn't just a turn off ,but also the worst thing he could have said"no_matt you see ...is I -I...um ..."mellow deperatly tried to come up with a answer but matt was gone already"ok...well that could have gone a lot worse.."he said to himself walking slowly to the bedroom.

* * *

it had been almost three days sense the hole 'broken x-box'thong and matt had come home ,but he wouldn't talk to mellow still'at least his not trying to rape me mello thought to himself laying down to some point in the night he woke up to find he was tyed to the bed'what the hell?did some one brake in to my house?' being mellow he wasn't scared of what the person could do to him(has the hole "iam amazing and no one can touch me!"attitude )but he was worried about the gamer'what did they do to matt!?'mellow looked aroun the dark room to see someone sitting in the chair in the corner"matt?" mellow whispered. the figure got up and came closer to him "mellow"was the only thing he had heared this boy above him say in a long time"why the fuck am I tyed up?untye me NOW!"he said a little louder"ummmmmmm...no" matt smirked when he saw the confused look on his lovers face"why the hell not un tye me now mail-"mellow was gaged half why throw the sentence."your not in control any more mells "matt whispered in his ear sending shivers up his spine,it was now that mellow noticed he was naked .


End file.
